Battle Machine
The Battle Machine is a hero rarity brawler that is based from the clash of clans builder's hall hero, he is a melee brawler welding the large hammer. He the master builder himself who rebuilds the battle machine in the builders base and rides and battling with it. Like in clash of clans, he welds the thor hammer to strike down on the floor that heavily damage enemies struck by the hammer and the hammer slam will create a small circular shockwave impact around the striking area that also does damage but lower. He is a very high health brawler since he is riding on a large machine. His super is also based on clash of clans, he raises his hammer up high and let a lightning strikes on his hammer which will recover some health and boosts his damage and speed for the next 3 hits. Attack: Thor The battle machine strikes his hammer in front of him in a short range for heavy damage to those hit by it. Since the hammer hits the floor, the impact of the hammer swing is strong enough that it can create a circular shockwave around the tip of the attack (hammer's tip) that damage enemies in the area, but lower damage than direct hit. The shockwave impact slightly increases his effective range and allows him to damage opponents with the shockwave if he missed the hammer hit on them. The impact area do overlaps with the hammer strike area however the hammer damage is stronger than the shockwave impact itself so the damage is overwritten which makes it same as the hammer damage only instead of combined damage. The shockwave impact is active on both normal swings and electric hammer swings. The impact isint strong enough to affect enemies in any other ways just the damage however you can upgrade him to create a stronger impact with knockback properties (stated below). *Base damage: 300 (direct hit), 120 (area) *Hammer hit range: 2.5 tiles *Impact radius: 2 tiles (same as barley) *Effective range (includes shockwave reach): 4.5 tiles *Reload time: 1.2 seconds *Pierce: Splash Health Base Health: 1,800 Super: Electric Hammer Upon activating his super, a lightning will instantly strike his hammer to charge him up which gives a similar effect to rage and is the exact same ability boost as in clash of clans, unlike in clash of clans his lightning charge is instant so to not waste time. When he is charged he will recover some hitpoints and moves faster and does more damage (includes shockwave damage) for 3 hits rather than duration based since the super/ability mechanic is exactly based in clash of clans and the attacks can also destroy walls, while his super is active there are lightnings that surrounds him. Like in clash of clans cooldown, his super also slowly recharge itself but longer than 14 seconds (2.5% of super per seconds). The electric hammer ability boosts the impact damage more proportionally than the hammer damage is because of the power of the lightning that affects the imapct itself, since the impact is also generated by the hammer. Note: He just need to press the super button to activate the electric hammer ability; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. His super damage is independent from his regular attack damage, like rico and colts regular attack and super attack values being independent. Skins Upgrades *Stronger Impact (attack + super mode): His hammer hits the floor harder which makes the impact to become stronger, the shock wave how knockbacks non heavy opponents by 1 tiles and for 0.2 seconds. This upgrade does not increase damage however since it only affect the impact strength itself. Costs 1 Golden Elixir. *Descend and fight: when the battle machine is destroyed (effectively dead brawler), then he will jump down the machine and pursuit the nearest enemy brawler and attack them with his hammer (will stay even after respawn which can have two builder master on the field at the same time) like nita's bear but faster and weaker. Costs 1 Golden Elixir. Trivia * He is one of the heroes based on the clash of clans game, the other three are Barbarian King, Archer Queen, and the Grand Warden. **In this game his attack is an area damaging and its impact generates an area damage however in clash of clans he can only attack one target at a time. *The Battle Machine welds the mighty Thor's Hammer. **Although i am not sure if he actually welds the hammer, in this game he welds Thor's hammer. *The infobox picture shows him without a hammer. He is lifting up the supercell logo and walking, this is an art concept by Luis from the supercell forums (visit the file page to see original post). *The uniqueness of him isof his attack is that his hammer can generate a shockwave for bigger area damage and reach of his hammer **In clash of clans just like the barbarian king, they are single targeting heroes (troops). *In clash of clans, he can activate his electric hammer more than one time with a cooldown, so in the game his super will slowly recharge itself like in clash of clans but not fast enough that you would just wait and use the super without hitting enemies. *The master builder is present on the battle machine while brawling or not brawling (never officially shown (only refers to not brawling)). *The electric hammer activation animation is exact same as in clash of clans. *I am not sure if his super supposed to be duration based which feels less game breaking since his electric hammer in clash of clans is 3 hits based rather than duration based. **For the time based, his super duration would be 6 seconds. *In clash of clans, when he uses his ability, he will say ROAR!!! just like the Barbarian King, so in this game he will also roar when he uses the super. Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Heavy Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B